The Six of Us
by MKGandKembaFan
Summary: What if Teresa and Rachel were alive? What if there was a Group C with its own telepathic couple? What if Brenda never made a move on Thomas and Thomas forgave Teresa? What if a secret organization appeared? Takes place after The Death Cure, with potential rewrite of the series with this plot if you guys want! Suck at summaries! Please give a try and review! T to be safe!
1. Prologue

_Hey! Thanks for checking my story out! Teresa x Thomas, Rachel x Aris, OC x OC, Minho x Group B OC _

_Another organazation rises and picks up where WICKED left off! Find out what happens!_

* * *

_Prologue_

Thomas

7 days.

That's all we have left.

Before...**it.**

Before...the **Maze.**

I am going to enjoy it for what its worth.

Such as right now.

Me, Teresa and Lily were playing around with our telepathy.

Cracking jokes, making fun of the other three, discussing what it would be like to not know each other.

Teresa and I would be going to Group A, the Glade, which was full of boys. I would be going a day before, having lost my memory, and Teresa would be in a coma.

i would have that _feeling_ that I recognized Teresa, but would not remember how we had been best friends, and for the past year had been a couple.

We are both 12, but age doesn't matter when the crank apocalypse and end of the world is upon you.

Lily will be going to Group C, a group which contains both boys and girl. She would be going with her best friend Mike.

It's unfortunate that we are going in 7 days, as the rest of us have noticed that Mike and Lily have crushes on each other, but both are either too humble or shy to admit it.

Aris and Rachel were with Mike right now, doing whatever they wanted as well.

Aris and Rachel have been together for a little longer than Teresa and I, but not by much.

We have been togheter for too short, thanks to WICKED, and Lily and Mike might never realize there love for each other, again thanks to WICKED.

That is one of the reasons that I hate the people we are working for. Another is what they are doing to 12 year olds.

Doing tests, tearing apart their lives by putting them in the Glades and manipulating everything that went on.

But we are told it is for the greater good, even though most of us have been forced to do this.

Me and the other 5 are not the majority. We agreeded to help WICKED, as we believe doing so will help find a cure.

Unfortunatley, it came at the expense of the manipulation of 150 different 12 year olds lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Takes place at the end of The Death Cure, with my twist. Review! Please! If you read the story and find you don't like it, tell me why! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Teresa**

He saved me.

Thomas just saved me from a shucking griever.

Does this mean that he has finally forigven me? I hope so. But that's not the most important thing on my mind right now.

Escape.

We found them. The kidnapped Imunes thrust into the Maze. Now we were escaping.

The bomb had just gone off. We had to run for it.

That's when the griviers appeared.

But Thomas saved me.

I scold my self as I run, remembering there are more important things to tend to at the moment.

Such as not dying.

The bomb had destroyed the Glade, making the roof of the Maze to collapse. One of the pieces was about to fall on Thomas.

That's when I realized what I had to do.

One second I'm pushing Thomas out of the way, and the next I am in a world of pain.

"TERESA! NO!" Thomas yelled.

I couldn't realize then that, that show of emotion really showed how much Thomas cared about me. At the moment I was bleeding to death.

"Thomas! Come on! We have to go!" Minho shouted.

"No. I'm not leaving her. She sacraficed our friendship to save me, and now I have to return the favor and make things right. I'm going to save her. Leave with out me."

"You know I can't do that, slint head."

"Minho! Save yourself!"

That's when a boulder blocked the path between us and Minho.

"Thomas..." I stamered. "You shuckface. S-s-s-save yourself."

"No," he said "I'm sorry but I can't do that. Either I save you now or we die together."

The boulder that had fallen on me was crushing me, and the only part of my body that was visible was my arm and head. But if I could get the boulder off, I would survive.

However, clearly that was not going to happen.

**Thomas**

I couldn't leave her to die. That shuckface Minho wouldn't understand. Only the other four would.

I knew it was impossible to get the boulder off of Teresa, but that didn't stop me from trying.

I knew I had to work quick or Teresa and I would die, regardless.

Suddenly, I felt something fall on me.

I never knew pain like that before.

We are going to die.

My consciousness realized that. But, somewhere, deap in my brain, I was still fighting.

That part of my brain took over.

I ignored the pain from my broken arms as adrenalinedid most of the work of lifting the 1 ton boulder off of me.

"Tom..." Teresa said, barley audible, "save y-y-y-yourself. There is another exit."

i knew she was right. There was another exit.

But I also knew that I couldn't leave her to die.

"I can't do that, Teresa. I love you to much. I was wrong not to forgive you right away." I said as I lifted the boulder off of her.

She was in bad shape. I was in bad shape. The roof of the Maze was collapsing fast.

The chances were against us.

But adrenaline took over once again, as I lifted and carried her, and ran the schuck out of there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lily**

We lost them. All of four of them.

At least, that's what Minho told me.

My bestfriends and my boyfriends best friends.

Lost.

Thomas and Teresa.

Aris and Rachel.

Lost.

I couldn't stop crying.

**Michael**

My bestfriends are gone.

No more good times with Aris and Rachel, I guess.

I held Lily as she cried into my shoulder over the loss of Thomas and Teresa.

I was on the verge of tears as well.

**Thomas**

I never realized how large the Maze really was until now.

Even though I knew it like the back of my hand.

I lost my way many times, but recovered quickly.

The fact that I was carying my dying girlfriend and best friend with the roof falling down on us helped with the recovery.

I had noticed before Teresa and I had gotten seperated that Aris and Rachel had gotten seperated as well.

Latter, after we had gotten out, Minho would tell me a nearly identical story of what happened to Aris and Rachel as to what happened to Teresa and I.

At the moment, however, I had to wory about myself.

I was beginning to think we would be trapped, but then I saw the flat trans. It was closing fast.

I had to hurry to catch it.

We almost didn't make it, but mercifuly, we did.

I would be told latter that we had been seperated for less than five minutes, but in that situation, it felt like hours.

**Aris**

Rachel and I had an identical situation to what happened with Thomas and Teresa, except we were able to walk and were not in as bad shape as they were.

We found the flat trans, and appeared right in front of Michael.

To my suprise, he didn't seem to care.

He was holding Lily who was crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Lily. We are here." Rachel said.

"Where are Thomas and Teresa?" I asked.

Mike gave me a grave look, and then Rachel and I realized.

We broke into tears.

**Michael**

I could have yelped for glee when I saw Aris and Rachel.

But I knew I couldn't, becasue of Lily.

Aris and Rachel couldn't stop crying.

It made me cry, meaning all four of us were crying.

We were all great friends.

We would all have to deal with the loss together.

**Teresa**

It was hard to tell what was going on, going in and out of consciousness, while riding in Thomas' shoulders.

But I saw that we had made it to the flat trans.

We came out right as the flat trans dissapeared.

"Why is everyone crying?" Thomas asked.

I could see that he was right.

Everyone looked at us in a state of shock.

"What? Was it something I - Oh my god! Aris! Rachel! What happened to you guys!?"

"Thomas! Teresa!" Everyone shouted.

" Let me help you guys! Aris, your arm is broken. Rachel, you twisted your ankle badly. How were you able to get out?" Thomas said.

"Your asking us, that!? Look at you guys! Every bone in your body must be broken! We need to get you guys medical attention!" Rachel exclaimed.

She was right. Both Teresa and I had broken every bone in our bodies.

"No..." Teresa stamered. "It's more important to helo you guys. Thomas. I'll be alright. Lay me down on a bed and let me sleep. Check on me when you are done with Aris and Rachel."

"Ok. I'll get to work right away. Take it easy Teresa."

I carried Teresa to a bed, and then set to work on Aris and Rachel.

I was done in only a few minutes, having been delayed by Lily hugging me. Thats when I started to feel the pain from the past events.

" Thank you for helping Aris and I, Thomas." Rachel said.

"I'm glad that I cou-"

The last thing I heard before fading to black was Lily saying "Thomas! No!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey. Sorry about the short chapter. Was in a rush. I apologize for not being realistic with the last chapter, but hey its fanfiction. Huge thanks to Trivero and Annabelledash for the reviews and support! Check out each of there Number 11 Lorien Legacies stories. Both are great! Thanks again guys! At least two new chapters Saturday night into early Sunday morning!**

* * *

**Lily**

For the first time in my life, I was scared.

I have always been known between the six of us to be the staple, the glue guy.

Not now, though. Now with Thomas fainting.

Fortunately, Thomas was fine.

Well, as fine as someone who broke practically every bone in their body could be.

I had to wait ten agonizing minutes while Mike worked on Tom.

Mike was the best medic out of all us. Except for Tom, that is.

When Mike finally finished working on Tom, he suddenly woke up.

"Guys." He said, sounding more scared then I had ever heard him. "I have bad news."

Tom was about to tell us what the news was when Minho came up.

"Yo, shuckface. Get over here! We need your help mending Teresa's injuries."

Tom got up to leave, but I held his arm.

"Tom... What's going on? What were you about to tell us?"

"Guys. I'm sorry. I'll tell you later." he said as he ran towards Minho.

"Wait!" Mike yelled.

But Thomas was too far away.

This wasn't good. Thomas was scared.

Too scared to tell us what was going on.

Something is happening.

Something bad.


	5. Chapter 4

******Hey guys! So sorry about the delay and I know I promised two chapters 6 days ago for last Saturday, but I lost my computer charger. This is a long chapter, so I hope that can make up for it. I would promise another chapter today, but clearly I've gone back on my recent promises. Thank you to Trivero for reviewing and being an active fan of my story! Please go check out her I am Number 11 story! It is a great story!**

* * *

**Thomas**

I was too scared to tell them.

Minho just saved my shucking life.

I knew I would have to tell them eventually.

Tell them that a small group of scientist had broken away from WICKED when they had started to spread the flare.

Which was now just as corrupt as WICKED.

That was going to be hard.

But I had been saved by Minho, and I would tell the entire group together.

I was thinking about this while Minho lured me towards Teresa tent, but then we veered off to the left.

"Minho, her tent is -" I started to say.

"I know, shuckface. We aren't going to her tent. We need to talk, Tommy."

He knew. I could tell it in his voice.

"Y-y-you know." I stammered.

That wasn't good.

I've never stammered in my life.

Ever.

"Yeah, Slinthead. I know"

**Teresa**

_Thomas._ I said to him telepathically, _What the shuck is going on? I'm on a bed and people are surrounding me_

_Teresa. I love you. I should never have gotten mad at you for what you did. It was only to save me. You fainted. They are helping you_

The first part wasn't a shock to me.

Having gotten his memories back and saving me twice in the Maze, I had figured he felt something for me.

I rememberd fainting, so that wasn't so supprising.

But the second part was where the shock came in.

I never thought he would forgive me.

Shuck, I can't forgive myself for what I did.

But he was right.

I did it to save him.

_I love you too, Tom. You know that._

_I do. That's why I have to tell you this. Teresa... there is a part of WICKED that broke away many years ago, who have shown up again. They are starting the trials all over again. We have to stop them._

I was shocked.

_But, Tom. Can't we just let them do what they need to do? They are all going to die anyway. We need to survive. We can't go around saving people._

_I know, Teresa. At first, that's what I also thought. _

_But then I remembered something else._

_They have our siblings, Teresa. That was another reason why we were chosen. _

I was starting to hate WICKED more and more.

_We have to do this Teresa, also because that group of scientist broke away because they thought what WICKED was doing was corrupt. But now they are using our siblings are leverage. We need to save them. We have to show them what they are doing is just as corrupt._

_I understand, Tom. But who's siblings?_

_The Six of Us, Teresa. The Six of Us._

**Thomas**

"How, Minho, how?"

"Memories, Tommy. I remembered."

"Alright, Minho" I said. "But you don't have to come. We can't risk you just because you want to become famous with this group!"

"What?! You think that's what this is about?! Popularity?!" Minho yelled.

People started to look at us. I tried to calm Minho down.

"Minho." I said. "Quite. People are looking."

"T-t-t-homas. They have mine and Maggie's sibilings also." Minho stuttered.

Oh no.

Minho stuttered.

"And what they are doing..." Minho continued, "is much worse than the trials they put us through. That's what this is about."

"Ok. So you and Mary want to come also, then?"

"We have to come, Thomas. It's our duties as older siblings."

"How did they get our siblings, Minho?" I asked.

"We were given as packages, Thomas. That's how they view us as. Subjects."

"So WICKED just handed our siblings over just like that?" I said.

"Yes. To make sure PIAKED didn't sabotage them."

"PIAKED?"

"Planet in Apocalypse. You know the rest. We have to go before they send them into the Maze, and erase their lives. If that happens, we will lose our past lives." Minho said.

I had one more question for Minho.

"Ok. So when are we going?" I inquired.

**Teresa**

_What?! Only us?!_

_Yes. Only us, Minho, and Maggie._

_Okay. Tom. So when are we going?_

_Tonight, Teresa. Tonight._

I felt the blood drain from my face.

_Tell everyone else. But only the other four and Maggie. Otherwise, we will never be able to leave._

I could feel the fear Tom had.

I knew I had to reassure him.

_We will save them, Tom. We will all come back her safely. _

_See Teresa. That's why I had to tell you that I love you. I haven't told you about the trials yet. And if worst comes to worst, we will have to take our siblings' place._


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for 6 days, but life came up. Starting school and stuff. Anyway, please review and follow! I don't own any of the characters except my own OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thomas**

Finally deciding to get my memories back turned out to be a good thing.

For all of us. We now remember that another reason why we were chosen was that we each had two siblings.

Each trio had two years between each, and the gender switched off each child as well.

Originally, WICKED wanted to use our siblings as variables for our trials, but had to give them up, or PIAKED would have sabotaged our trials.

Minho told me all of this, though the rest of us had faint memories about this.

The one thing Minho still hasn't told me is what the trials were.

What could have possibly been worse than what we were put through?

That meant it was something bad.

Very bad.

The six of us, Minho, and Maggie were planning in a tent on how we were going to be able to break in.

"Okay, everyone clear with the plan?" Maggie inquired from her spot on Minho's shoulder.

"Yes!" Everyone chimed in.

"Wait, guys. We can't just barge in their without making sure our plan would work!" I said.

"We need a recon team. Quick, agile people."

"You mean you and Teresa want some alone time, Tommy?" Minho joked.

Everyone started to laugh as Teresa and I turned red.

"As appealing as that sounds, Minho," I continued after the laughter had died down, "I honestly think Teresa and I are the best people for this job."

"No. No way." Lily said.

"But Lily -"

"No. Listen to me, Tom. You and Teresa are the leaders of this group. Our survival depends on you two. We can't let anything happen to you guys. Michael and I will do it."

With that, everyone started yelling reasons why they should be the ones to go on the recon.

"Quiet!" Minho yelled.

"Quiet!"

"Lily. Teresa and I aren't the leaders. The six of us are. Minho and Maggie are extremely important as well. The world will not end if our stories end to soon(**A/N: AC Revelations anyone?)** We have to do this. This will be our best shot."

Lily's eyes started to water, and her face turned bright red.

"I can't believe you two!" She yelled. "We used to trust each other! But now you won't even listen to me!"

With that, she stormed out of the room with Teresa, Michael, and I right behind.

**Lily**

I can't believe I just said that to them.

I didn't mean any of it, but the look of hurt on Tom and Teresa's faces was undeniable.

I might of just ruined our friendship, and for what?

Just because I'm jealous of how close Thomas and Teresa are in their romance?

Shuck my life. Shuck my impulsive decisions.

I started to cry, and felt like I would never stop.

"Lily. I'm sorry." Thomas said as he ran up to me, with Michael and Teresa right behind.

"We should listen to you more. I'm so sorry for upsetting you like this."

Michael came over and started hugging me, telling me how much he loved me.

Hmm, maybe I don't have anything to be jealous of their romance for.

"No, Tom. It's my fault. I over reacted because I was jealous of your's and Teresa's love for each other. But I now see that Michael and I have exactly what you guys have. I'm sorry."

"Really, Lily?" Michael said. " Do you really think we have what they have?"

" I do Michael, I do."

Michael bent over and kissed me.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Lily." Michael said. "I really love you."

"I love you too, Michael." I started to kiss him passionately, to the "disgust" of Teresa and Tom.

"Get a room, you two." They both said.

Michael and I started blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, like you two have done nothing worse, in public no less!" Michael joked.

"Not as bad as us!" Rachel and Aris said, running up.

"Oh yeah! Don't even get me started on those two if you think Teresa and I are bad!" Teresa laughed.

We all got a chuckle out of that one.

This is how it should be.

The Six of Us.

Little did we know, this was tearing the rest of us apart.

**Maggie**

"Minho, you okay?" I said.

He didn't answer right away, as if it took him serious brain power to come up with an answer.

"I don't know, Mags. I don't really like feeling like the third wheel, watching them all have fun together. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm very happy they are all getting along. I've just never been left out like this before. I mean, they don't even consider us to be on the same level as them! With The Six of Us thing and all."

"I know how you feel. I was always like this with my siblings and at school. Always an outsider. I guess it followed me here, too."

That was the truth.

That was why I wasn't so eager to save my siblings.

"I love Minho." I said after a moment of silence. "That's all that matters. That we love each other. We will never be the third wheel to each other."

I leaned on his shoulder, feeling sleep coming.

" I know, Mags. That's why I love you. We will always have each other. That's the way it should be."

We both fell asleep like that, being woken up by the others when it was time to go.


End file.
